lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Arbiter Keitoku
Arbiter Keitoku is a Wind unit in Gacha World as one of the winners of the first "Create your own character" contest. He was created by Reinfield. In Gacha World, his special attack is "Delta Tempest" in which Keitoku creates a sigil in the air and breaks it, scattering explosive orbs among all enemies, doing wind damage. His leadership skill is "Ultimate Attack Boost" which increases the attack value of all units in the party by 30%. Keitoku Senpai The Keito Senpai variant appears as part of the School Festival case in Anime Gacha. Wolf Spirit Keito The Wolf Spirit Keito variant appears in Gacha World as part of the Halloween update and later appears in Anime Fidget Spinner and Anime Gacha as part of the Creation of Gacha case. His special attack is "Arbitration Claw" in which Keito summons massive energy claws to attack all enemies, doing wind damage. His leadership skill is "Godspeed Power" which causes all normal attacks and heals to hit twice. Story Wolf Spirit Keito's lore from Gacha World Keito of this incarnation in another world is the son of the leader of the government ruling Kezareya, the Eighth Continent of the World. With it being the source of corruption for world's humanity stooping lower trying to achieve higher, Keito seeks to reform the world even by means of a world war. In exchange for his humanity, he becomes the World Arbiter, manifesting his power ans exerts it to those who hold responsible to the inevitable fall of humanity in the generation of the modern era. Despite being a misanthrope, he still holds dear to a select few of people who he deemed worthy to stand by and stay by his side. Wold Spirit Keito is another incarnation of Arbiter Keitoku. Residing in a parallel world close to the original incarnation of Arbiter Keitoku, only having a pair of wolf ears and a tail implying that the human side is more dominant to the point he could not possess the animalistic traits and instinct of a real wolf. His weapons of choice are a pair of wolf claws made out of energy positions at his hands, being an aura-like weapon. With only his claws and his own power, even if the war was hard fought, he was able to tear down the chains of corruption where the last vestiges of the good of humanity was imprisoned - those types of corruption being biased media, unjust supremacy, world dictatorship, violation of human rights and many more. After the war, he was brought to another world to the Erebrium Plane of Darkness, unaware that he is registered as one of the War Spirits, thus summoned which is done by a princess named Nyxeria Luiselle, Keito realizes his role through enlightenment of the situation and then proceeds to take pledge, forging a contract of being loyal to her, entrusted with a duty to protect her with his life on the line for Nyxeria Luiselle has a task to do for the sake of the universe's balance, with his objective to safeguard and take care of her well-being as also being her lover. This is where another journey begins and while both of them are going through worlds, they found themselves being at a set of various worlds with rainbow radiance. Quotes "You're not worthy of being my opponent." - Arbiter Keitoku's skill quote in Gacha World. "When you see it, it's too late. You will perish." - Wolf Spirit Keito's skill quote in Gacha World. "You are not worthy of being noticed." - Keitoku Senpai in Anime Gacha. "It's time for you to fall before us!" - Keito's special attack quote in Gacha Resort. "A morning jog!" - Keito's on Gem Beach in Gacha Resort. "See? We are one step ahead of them." - Keito's Victory quote in Gacha Resort. "Sigh, more practice it is..." - Keito's Loss quote in Gacha Resort. "I don't actually know how to wear a smile..." - When Keito is tapped on his head in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "I do watch over my wife and child most of the time." - When Keito is tapped on his nose in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "I'm not even that attractive... or am I?" - When Keito is tapped on his chest in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "Oi! You're not worthy of touching that!" - When Keito is tapped on his pants in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "Finally, some time to relax." - When Keito is tapped on anywhere else in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. Additional Images Keitogw.png|Wolf Spirit Keito's sprite in Gacha World Keitoag.jpg|Wolf Spirit Keito as he appears in Anime Gacha Keitoafs.jpg|Wolf Spirit Keito's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wind Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters